New Year's Eve
by Ran-Manwen
Summary: Little one-shoot about New Year's Eve, BB in tight dress, Kol loosing his self-confidence and lesson of modern dance... Kennett.


**It's time for some Kennett goodies!**

**Here you have little one-shoot about New Year's Eve, BB in tight dress, Kol loosing his self-confidence and lesson of modern dance... xD Hope you will like it!**

**Soundtrack to which they were dancing: Yung Joc feat 3LW - "Bout it" [from 'Step up']**

**(Characters belonged to their rightful owner: CW.)**

* * *

Bonnie walked hesitantly towards Mikaelsons mansion. _'Caroline and her ideas',_ she thought annoyed as her high heels stuck in the thin snow cover.

Her best vampire friend came this time to fantastic conclusion that all of them should celebrate New Year's Eve. And nothing in this statement would have been wrong except the place of the party and company.

Nearly a week before said holiday, all members of Scooby Gang, along with other citizens of Mystic Falls, got invitations for the party made by Mikaelsons. Obviously, only Bonnie and Damon had had enough common sense to say "no" but even they changed their attitude.

Bonnie after listening all week Caroline's why-can't-you-have-fun-once-in-a-year whine and Elena's if-I'm-doing-it-you-should-also-suffer talk.

Damon agreed only to be Elena's second bodyguard.

That's how Bonnie ended going now towards elegant manor in high heels which could have killed her more possibly than any supernatural creature.

She walked into enormous hall and looked around. Somebody came to her and took her coat. Bonnie rubbed her arms feeling suddenly too exposed. Damn Caroline forced her to wear that black strapless clingy dress which her aunt bought her as a birthday present this summer.

Standing there in the doorway she didn't notice a man observing her every move.

**:::**

Kol sipped his drink slowly drowning his gaze into the sight of the petite town witch. Her power radiated warmly from her figure like sweet promise of love. But it wasn't the only thing that caught his attention tonight. She wore totally OOC clothes.

Not that he minded that.

If it had been left to him, she would have worn these type of outfits everyday... Dress was simple, clinging to her waist and hips as second skin. Who could have guessed that little BB, town sorceress was so curvy? All because she used to hide her perfect body behind baggy blouses in pastel colours and casual jeans.

Kol put his empty glass into hands of passing him by girl, not bothering to even look at her and check if she was a waitress. His aim tonight was caramel beauty and to her he was walking now.

**:::**

"Can I have this dance?", Bonnie turned her head just to find by her side one of Klaus and Elijah's brother, _what was his name... _He smirked at her seeing clearly her attempts to remind herself his name, "Kol-", he prompted her an answer, "-Mikaelson", and there he placed a kiss on her palm. Bonnie quickly took her hand away from his grip.

In appearance he resembled her Elijah, though she must have admitted she liked his style in clothing better. It was less formal and still stylish. But her answer was still:

"Of course not", and with that said, she turned to leave but the Original blocked her way and without any other word took her hand and placed it upon his own arm.

Bonnie sighed in frustration but had no real power to fight anybody that evening. She just wanted to party and enjoy last night of this horrible year.

**:::**

As they walked into the living room arranged for this night into big dancefloor, Bonnie looked around stunned.

It was nothing like old-fashioned mansion Caroline had described after last ball. Light was dim and the crystal ball was spinning under the ceiling, just like in some club. Couples were dancing closely hugged to the sensual music.

Young witch could have felt how her so far very self-confident partner silenced and glared confused at the crowd. It made her smile slightly. The way he acted was kinda cute and made her remember that although he maybe was one thousand years old, he spent half of this time in the coffin daggered. She almost forgot about it and now seeing him so lost reminded her this fact.

Bonnie felt her resoluteness coming back to her and decided to move into the crowd instead of standing in the entrance.

**:::**

Kol felt how witch hanging on his arm started pulling him further into the crowd of young, sweaty bodies rubbing each others in all possible indecent ways. He narrowed his frankly amazed eyes at the couple '_dancing_' next to them.

Girl was with her back pressed to boy's chest while his hands were travelling across her body, caressing her waist, breasts, then back waist. Kol licked his lips when he noticed how quickened breath she had and how their hips were rocking. He wondered if Bonnie reacts this way to the music too and shot her a quick glance.

She put her hair over a shoulder and looked up at him encouraging him to step closer. Which obviously she didn't have to repeat one more time, without a second he stood chest to chest with her.

Oh, how he liked this modern way of dancing already! But unfortunately it didn't change the fact he had no idea how to start it, and having Bennett witch as a partner was forcing him to being careful (which wasn't his biggest virtue).

Good that said petite knew how to move. She decided to take the lead and put his hands on her hips as she threw her own on his neck and stepped closer. They started slow moves trying to catch the rhythm but after a minute Kol became bored and annoyed feeling that their waddling was pitiful. And he was hell sure that they, hot Original vampire and beautiful curvy witch, could have been the sexiest couple on this dancefloor.

With that in his hot-blooded mind the youngest of Mikaelsons decided to take the lead back into his hands. The next second astonished Bonnie found herself being spun and pulled with her back to Original's chest.

"What are you doing!", she hissed angrily turning her head to him.

"Big impression", he whispered right into her ear moving his left hand from her hip to the lower part of her middle.


End file.
